A conventional semiconductor chip is provided with electrodes connected to inner leads, arranged around a die pad. The die pad, semiconductor chip, bonding wires, and the inner leads are molded by a mold resin, such as an epoxy resin. The semiconductor package includes outer leads, which are extending outwardly from the package.
A motherboard is provided at the inner layer and outer layer with copper wiring patterns. The motherboard is also provided at both upper and lower surfaces with terminals on which semiconductor devices and chips are mounted. A semiconductor device and chips, such as resistances and capacitors, are mounted on the motherboard using solder paste.
The semiconductor package includes a chip capacitor used in order to reduce a power supply/ground noise. The chip capacitor is arranged between conductive patterns to which power supply terminal and ground terminal are connected.
According to such a conventional semiconductor apparatus, the power supply/ground noise inside the semiconductor package cannot be removed sufficiently. As a result, it is hard to reduce electromagnetic radiation noise generated in the semiconductor package. Further, since a conductive route formed between the semiconductor package and the chip capacitor is long, parasitic inductance is increased. And therefore, the chip capacitor does not effectively function to reduce the power supply/ground noise.